User talk:71.195.10.41
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eyeshield 21 Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Sena Kobayakawa page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:20, 10 December 2009 Team Japan Please stop editing the Team Japan page claiming that Japan brought home the trophy or any of Japan's players joined the NFL. This occurs in the anime but has nothing to do with the manga-only Team Japan storyline. So please stop adding this information to the page or I will ask that you be blocked from editing the page. Y BCZ 02:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Again, please stop editing the Team Japan page. The information you keep adding pertains to events that only occur in the anime, which has nothing to do with Team Japan, a manga-only story element. If you continue to edit this information into the article I will simply continue to undo your edits. Y BCZ 02:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm not certain if you're actually reading this talk page, but I hope that you are so that I can actually discuss this with you. It is quite evident that we have a fundamental difference in opinion on the Team Japan manner. So, I would like you to at least explain why you are stating that certain players made it into the NFL, when I have not been able to find any evidence that this is the case. If you cannot cite your source material, I will have to continue reverting this information whenever you add it to the Team Japan page. I am glad that there is someone else around here trying to edit the Wiki, but I would prefer that we be able to get on the same page, because as it stands we're just going to keep undoing each other's edits over and over again. Y BCZ 01:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Why do I keep reading these entries about the Team Japan players getting into the NFL? I'm sorry I don't watch the anime version so I don't know. But manga is canon, the anime is full of fillers. In other words, it is inconsequential to the series. They do not get into the NFL by the end of the series, this is just a load of crap. Who won MVP at the World Cup, we'll never know but Team Japan lost to America after playing overtime without permission. Most likely, the MVP went to the quarterback or running back (typical America) of the winning team. At the end of the series, they all get into different colleges/universities and are aiming for the Rice Bowl (the equvalent of Super Bowl in the US) where the college champions fight against the champions of the X-League or semi-pro. So please stop adding these sort of entries. Natalia19 18:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC)